fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Chihiro Fujisaki
Summary Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is Ultimate Programmer (超高校級の「プログラマー」chō kōkō kyū no “puroguramā” lit. Super High School Level Programmer). Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C. 8-B with Raygun Zurion Origin: Danganronpa Age: 19 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Hacking, Technological Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Matter Manipulation (Via Raygun Zurion), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can purify and protect his own soul with the Fresh Bindings), Blessed (Is given divine protection via the God of War Charm) Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level (Is considerably weaker than a normal average human). City Block Level with Raygun Zurion (Raygun Zurion is a weapon that can melt every single molecule in a normal human with a single shot, where it takes 142 million joules to do so) Speed: Transonic (Is comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class physically. City Block Class with Raygun Zurion (Melts all the molecules inside a human being with a single shot) Durability: Wall Level (Survived an explosion that blew a large hole in the ground with no injuries). Town Level via the God of War Charm (Has the same charm which the likes of Sakura Ogami holds) Stamina: High (Can stay in front of computers for a long time without showing any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with Raygun Zurion Standard Equipment: Various items from the MonoMono Machine. * Raygun Zurion: Created with hi-tech future technology. A single shot can melt every molecule in a fully grown human. * Fresh Bindings: Strips of cotton cloth. They were once commonly used for underwear and bandages. They say when you wrap it around yourself, both body and soul become taut. * God of War Charm: A charm devised by the protective deity of martial arts, the Great and Gracious Kashima. Intelligence: Despite his age, Chihiro has proven to be a genius and a master programmer from a young age. He has shown his mastery in programming by creating Alter Ego, which was later one of the main keys in helping his classmates to escape Hope's Peak, saving Makoto Naegi's life from his unjust execution, and helping his seniors, Class 77-B from escaping the Neo World Program Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses without his items Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Programmer: When Chihiro was a child, he was too weak to play outside with his friends, causing him to begin playing on the computer to make the time pass. His father, Taichi Fujisaki, was a software engineer that developed many major computer programs, and one day, Chihiro found an incomplete information retrieval system on his father's computer that utilized voice input. This led to him creating his own modifications to it, and he soon realized that he could write programs by himself. Chihiro's father praised him for his work and, as he finally found something he could take pride in, he became absorbed in programming. He really wanted to help and be useful, but he thought he was useless without a computer. Chihiro's outstanding programming skills would later serve him in contributing to the creation of the Neo World Program. Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 10 Category:Character Profiles Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8